Wretched Egg
The Wretched Egg (レチッド エグ, Rechiddo Egu) is Shiro's second personality. She is the original Deadman and is also known as the Red Man (赤い男, Akai Otoko), a name coined by Ganta Igarashi during the Nagano school massacre. Appearance The Wretched Egg used to wear a red, worn-out cape with a mask that covered her nose and eyes, without any holes. As the Red Man, she also wore a heavy suit of armor that defends her body, legs and arms. This outfit actually makes her look like Aceman, a superhero Shiro looked up to and what she calls the Wretched Egg. The Wretched Egg has recently changed her look. Now, she has a light purple and lavender lace body suit with long sleeves that are torn at the ends. She also wears a metal collar with a small chain attached to it. Wretched Egg.png|The Wretched Egg after killing Hagire Wretched Egg Shiro.png|The Wretched Egg wearing her cape Red Man.png|The Red Man The Red Man.jpg|The Red Man Shiro new look.jpg|The Wretched Egg's new look Volume 10.png|Shiro/Wretched Egg in her latest outfit Another noticable difference is that while Shiro always has an open and happy look on her face, the wretched egg always has a hooded and lazy look to her eyes and a wicked bloodthirsy smile on her face. Personality The Wretched Egg is the opposite of Shiro. She is sadistic, appearing to value solitude over companionship and doesn't enjoy sweets (whereas Shiro adores them). The most obvious difference is that Shiro is naïve and sweet while the Wretched Egg is vicious, merciless and cruel. The only thing that the two share is their affection for Ganta (though the Wretched Egg's feelings for him are much more warped when compared to the innocent love Shiro harbors for him). Eventually, the Wretched Egg becomes the dominant persona with the Mother Goose system's lullaby no longer affecting her. The persona that was created caused her to go mad. She is also hoping Ganta Igarashi or Toto Sakigami will be the one that can satisfy her bloodlust for destruction and chaos. History When Hagire Rinichirō and Sorae Igarashi experimented on Shiro, they caused her so much pain that she couldn't handle it anymore. This made Shiro create a second personality to cope with the pain. This personality is also known as the cruel and vicious Wretched Egg. Her identity is given away when she smiles after killing all the guards in episode 5. The Wretched Egg was the cause of the Great Tokyo Earthquake. Plot Prison arc The Wretched Egg first appears as the Red Man, floating outside the window of Nagano middle school. When the lullaby plays, the Red Man attacks the class using her Branch of Sin. She kills every student in Ganta's class except himself. When Ganta regains consciousness, she is holding Mimi's head. She walks towards him, grins, and plants a Red Crystal in his chest. Ganta faints again and the Wretched Egg goes back to Deadman Wonderland. Deadman arc The next time the Wretched Egg takes over, is when Yō and Shiro search for an entrance to G Ward. Yō tells Shiro to attack the guards in the control tower, so that he can order the central control tower to shut off the power in that area. They do so, and with that, the Chorus Block is shut down as well. With the MGS down, the Wretched Egg takes control of Shiro's body and kills all the guards and destroys the whole tower. She falls down and faints afterward. The twins take Shiro back to the director. Return to DW Arc Abilities Red Man Branch of Sin.png|The Wretched Egg using her powers Picture_3.png|Wretched Egg's Branch of Sin The Red Man rampages.png|The Wretched Egg's hurricane attack Shiro Regenerative power.jpg|Wretched Egg's regenerative powers Red Crystal.png|Wretched Egg summoning a Red Crystal Regeneration: The Wretched Egg has the power to regenerate completely in a very short amount of time. She has displayed this by healing several wounds inflicted by Ganta's Ganta Gun almost immediately. Manifestation of the Red Crystal: The Wretched Egg can also materialize a Red Crystal that houses the Nameless Worm and inject it into someone by shooting it in his/her chest. She has only done this once, to Ganta in the Nagano school massacre. Flight: It is unknown if this is because of her Branch of Sin, but the Wretched Egg has the ability to float in mid-air. With her ability to freely control how her blood outside of her body, her ability to fly may simpily lifting and manipulating her blood while its still inside her. Branch of Sin: As the original Deadman, the Wretched Egg has the power to control her blood freely out of her body. Branch of Sin: Unknown Branch: As the Wretched Egg, her powers are unmatched even by the strongest of opponents while her powers were restrained by the Mother Goose System. She has been shown to massacre dozens of people by creating a whip of blood that can destroy parts of the body instantly. Her Branch of Sin also resembles a hurricane. While unrestrained, she was powerful enough to cause the Great Tokyo Earthquake that submerged a large area of Tokyo. It's possible her power can spread infinitely and be expressed in multiple forms as evidenced by her lifting and slaming down a cargo ship prow first effortlessly after helping Ganta out of the Walfisch. Trivia *being Shiro's oppisite the wretched egg speaks in a calm mature tone despite the crazed look she constantly harbors on her face even when talking of death and destruction. *It is possible that the wretched egg emerged despite the lullaby due to Shiro "growing up" and out of her childlike personality thanks to Ganta's influecne. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Female